Partir là bas
by mobi22
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Firenze des autres centaures, Hagrid le laisse dans une clairière tranquille. Le centaure réfléchit sur sa futur insertion en temps que professeur à Poudlard. Basé sur la chanson de la Petite Sirène de Walt Disney.


Partir là-bas

**Genre**

General/Parody

**Résumé**

Après avoir sauvé Firenze des autres centaures, Hagrid le laisse dans une clairière tranquille. Le centaure réfléchit sur sa futur insertion en temps que professeur à Poudlard. Basé sur la chanson de la Petite Sirène de Walt Disney.

**Disclaimer**

Le monde du petit sorcier appartient à J.K Rowling tandis que la chanson Partir là-bas (changé en version Harry Potter) provient du chef d'œuvre La Petite Sirène des studios Disney.

La lune était haute, bénéficiant à la sombre et ténébreuse Forêt Interdite un peu de lumière claire. A Poudlard, tout le monde semblait dormir. Dans la forêt, les araignées dormaient près de leur parent Aragog, les licornes s'étaient assoupies avec sérénité et tous les centaures étaient rentrés dans leur domaine. Tous ? Non.

Dans la nuit, les animaux noctambules pouvaient apercevoir un centaure aux cheveux blonds, à la belle robe de cheval cuivrée, accompagné d'un demi géant dont la barbe couvrait une grande partie du visage et dont la chemise rouge et noire devait avoir été taillé par un autre demi géant. Ces deux créatures ne se parlèrent pas pendant leurs trajet, le centaure regardant ses sabots avant et le géant regardant droit devant. L'ecchymose sur la poitrine de Firenze était encore fraîche mais Hagrid avait atténué la blessure avec de l'eau contenue dans une gourde. Il avait proposé au centaure une barre de chocolat magique pour qu'il se remette de son expérience mais Firenze avait refusé poliment l'aliment, connu pour ses vertus. Ils arrivèrent enfin vers une clairière. Sur un carré d'herbe, le centaure se reposa.

-Eh bien voilà, déclara Hagrid, je te laisse ici. Les autres centaures n'auront pas l'idée d'aller t'ennuyer de nouveau. Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? Veux-tu vraiment travailler pour le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Oui, répondit Firenze, je sens au fond de mon cœur que je dois faire cela. Je pressens qu'une partie de moi-même doit être au côté des sorciers

-Très bien, conclus Hagrid, je viendrais te voir demain matin au lever du jour.

-Hagrid ?

-Oui ?

-Fais attention, dit Firenze.

Hagrid haussa les épaules et partit à travers les arbres noirs. Firenze leva ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il pouvait apercevoir sans difficulté l'étoile du berger. Il repensa alors au cri des centaures, au visage furieux et aux sabots levants de Bane ainsi qu'aux exclamations indignés d'Hagrid. Les siens ne pourront jamais le comprendre.

-Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon, se dit Firenze, comment un monde qui a une aussi grande connaissance de la magie puisse être aussi... barbare ?

_Tous ces secrets_

_Que j'ai découvert_

_Ne crois-tu pas que les centaures m'ont tout ouvert_

_Ne crois-tu pas que je suis bien trop couvert_

_Par Hagrid ?_

_Vois la lune d'or _

_Vois ces planètes_

_Toutes ces étoiles qui brillent comme des soleils_

_En voyant ça tu te dis_

_Oui, c'est un paradis_

_J'ai des repères_

_De trucs chocs_

_De trucs chouettes_

_Sur Venus_

_Mercure ou Saturne_

_Tu sais où est l'Alpha ?_

_Elle est là-bas_

_Mais tout ça_

_M'indiffère et m'ennuie_

_Moi je voudrais parcourir le monde_

_Moi je voudrais voir le monde des sorciers_

_Le voir jeter ses ...comment ça s'appelle ?_

_Haha...Lumos_

_On ne va nulle part avec un corps de cheval_

_Il faut des jambes pour sauter et danser_

_Chevaucher un de ces...comment ça s'appelle ?_

_...Balais_

_Si l'homme marche_

_Si l'homme court_

_Si il peut sur terre ensorceler au grand jour_

_Comme j'aimerais, si je pouvais_

_Partir là-bas_

_Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai _

_Pour partir d'ici_

_Pour trinquer des Bièraubeurres_

_Au Chaudron Baveur_

_Albus me comprends_

_Je le ressens_

_Et ses élèves peuvent apprendre sans frayeurs_

_Hommes centaures_

_Hommes Aurors_

_J'ai fait mon choix_

_Moi je veux savoir_

_Moi je veux pouvoir_

_Poser des questions et qu'on me réponde_

_Qu'est-ce que les Détraqueurs ?_

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils aspirent des...quoi déjà ?_

_Ames_

_Un jour viendra_

_Je partirai_

_Je partirai sans aucun regret_

_Vivre à Poudlard_

_Loin de Bane_

_Partir là-bas_


End file.
